15 Reasons To Love Sakura Haruno
by CherryBlossomAvenger
Summary: The title says it all but what happens if Sakura finds out?


My second story! I didnt finish my first though...

* * *

The sun shone on his face as he was waiting for his teammates to arrive. Sasuke was leaning on the railing where his team always met. It was July 23. Today he would turn 18. Then something popped up on his mind. Pink. Yes the Uchiha Sasuke was thinking of pink. That was bothering his mind since he came back to Kohona 6 months ago. Not only that it was his Pink haired teammate. He could train and train but he couldn't get her out of his mind. He could ask her out but that would just destroy his ultra ego.

Sakura...she now had her own fan club. Her hair was still short ever since they were in the Forest of Death. She was a strong girl and she expresses her feelings a lot. Sasuke liked her for all those reasons you could think of. He was in deep thought that he didn't notice Sakura staring right at him. She was really close to his face. (How could he not notice??)

"Sasuke...Hello?? Are you annoying me?" Sakura asked

"..." Nothing from Sasuke

That's when Sasuke got out of his gaze and looked down at her face. He blushed ten folds of shades and turned his head so she couldn't see him blushing.

"Sasuke, are you okay? Because your face is all red. Do you have a fever?"

"N.. No." He studdered.

"Oi Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme!!" Yelled a big mouth dobe.

"Hn, dobe."

"Who are you calling a dobe teme?"

"You dobe."

"Don't call me a dobe teme!"

"Well then don't call me a teme dobe."

"Um...guys?" Sakura said

"Sakura stay.!.!" They both replied

"What can I say...things will never change." Sakura said

Sasuke and Naruto were head on head. Both going to kill each other in an instance. Until the one and only...Kakashi came.

"Yo."

"You're late!"Naruto and Sakura replied

"Sorry I was lost on the road of life..."

"Excuses you always say Kakashi-sensei."

"Well you guys have a day off and here Sasuke, Kakashi tossed him a box "I think you'll be needing this." Kakashi gave him a wink. Sasuke just turned his head to hide his blush.

"Hey Sasuke-teme I got you a present to.!"

"Let me guess an endless supply of ramen? came a reply from the Uchiha boy

"Wow teme, you're a good guesser..."

"Who said I ever guessed dobe?"

"Well, I have to go. I have a date with Hinata-chan! See you. And Sasuke have a happy Birthday. Believe it!!"

"Ne, Sasuke...here." Sakura turned her head and held out a box arms leangth.

"Hn."

"I have to go Sasuke but happy birthday."

"Hn." (Is that all he can say–no just kiddin)

She walked away leaving the Uchiha behind watching her retreaving form. And so Sasuke went home to think about our pink-haired kunochi.

When Sasuke came home he found that he could be in love and he needed to find out why. He went into the shower and took a quick and cold one. After that he got dressed in his navy boxers and sat at his desk. His room was huge. It had a king size bed with navy walls. A flat screen in front of his bed and a desk on the left of his bed. The rectangle window on his right and bathroom somewhere else. He than took out a pen and a piece of paper. Then on the top he wrote in red ink: 15 reason to love Sakura Haruno. He didn't know why but he just did...and the reasons were coming and he scribbled it all down...

Reasons To Love Sakura Haruno

1. Her Hair...

I mean who would have such nice and bubbly pink hair???? how he wish he could touch it and run his hand through her locks...ok this is getting out of hand...man his perverted sensei is getting to his head.

2. Her voice...

Her voice was high pitched and annoying like one of his fan girls...but he loved it when her voice showed conscern for him...

3. Her eyes...

Her eyes have a shine to them when they were happy...and a not so shiny glance when she was sad...No one else had emerald eyes like her...

4. Her caring...

Why would someone care so much for others??? The only person was Sakura Haruno...She showed feelings for others and he always was glad about that.

5.Her love...

She was the only person since his clan died that actually loved him...not only for his looks but for his personality and act...

6.Her smile...

When she's happy a smile goes on her face...She always smiled every single day. Who smiles that much anyway?? Only Sakura Haruno...the girl that would smile for him...

7. Her temper...

When she was mad she was mad...she had a very short tamper...and you wouldn't want to mess with her...he loved it when she was mad...

8.Her strength...

Even though she's a kunochi you shouldn't mess around with her. She has powers like a tiger...but he also like her for the emotions...she was strong in the inside and the outside...

9. Her emotions...

She shows her feeling when she does anything...giving 100 of what she has. And the way she talked showed pride and caring don't forget anger in her voice.

10. Her Lips...

Her lips were Cherry looking...It was dark pink but at the same time light...it gave him the earge to kiss them...

11. Her personality...

Loving, caring, sad, and mad she can have any personality...but he loved it when she was happy...it always cheered him up.

12. Her Hands...

The way she held him and loved him through all the good and bad timed he loved it...she had small but soft hands...

13. Her warmth...

She was always a warm hearted person...she melted the ice around Sasuke Uchiha's heart...she was always there for him...

14. Her hips...

The way she swayed back and forth made him attracted twords her...why do you always think he's behind her during missions then?????

15. The last reason to love Sakura Haruno is all of the above...

Sasuke put his pen down and leaned back in his chair...done he was. He went downstairs and opened the refrigerator and poured himself a glass of water. Then a knock on the door came...Sasuke got up and answered it and there stood Sakura Haruno...

"Hi Sasuke. I came by to get my book back from you."

"Um...up stairs to the door on the first right. Its on the desk."

"Ok I'll be right back."

Sakura went up stairs to the first door to the right. She went to te desk and took her book but a piece of paper caught her eye...she whispered it to her self: Reasons To Love Sakura Haruno...and her heart skipped a beat...

Meanwhile...Sasuke was in the living room waiting for Sakura to return but he left the rush of something he was forgetting...Dang it the paper...the paper of his confession was on his desk right next to Sakura's book...He ran up stairs and barged inside...

* * *

What will happen???? rate and ill contiue!!!


End file.
